nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lonesome Road
"A brand new zombies experience, featuring the new, more creative uses for the Tranzit bus." '' - Map description'' "Roads are only boring when there's noone to share it with." '' - Unknown '' Lonesome Road is a brand new map by Crystar800 that takes the Tranzit bus more in focus. It uses elements of Modern Warfare 3's Survival Mode and of the Black Ops 1 map, Moon. It also features a new game mode, called Wave Survival. Speculation has arisen about this map in it's location and characters. The characters are yet to be revealed and it's speculated whether the map takes place in either Charlotte or Moscow. System The players start in a small pond area. The bus will be waiting there. This acts like Area 51 on Moon. You can try to survive as long as you want, but the bus will pull off in 60 seconds. Once on the bus, the first wave of zombies attacking the bus will start. The player may purchase upgrades for themselves and the bus from the various robots on the bus. The bus is a bit longer than the normal Tranzit bus. After a wave is complete, the players will be dropped off to another random location. Each location differs in rarity and value. You may be dropped off at a place with everything you need to survive, or be left to die in a small area with no resources at all. You remain in the drop area for 3 minutes before the bus pulls off again, so be sure to hop back on. If you choose to remain in the drop area, you will be bombarded by countless zombies and hellhounds. It is reccomended you not stay in these drop areas past the time limit. Eventually, you may afford a teleporter for one of the drop zones that sends you directly to the bus, but not vice versa. Robots and Upgrades T.E.D.D. - "Teddy" drives the bus. He doesn't have many really helpful upgrades, mainly ones that you would normally have as buildables in normal Tranzit. Although, they are useful. Upgrades: *Front Plow - Plows and stakes zombies in front of the bus. 500 points. *Mystery Box - Permanent. Placed behind T.E.D.D. 2500 points. *Ladder - Allows climbing onto the roof. 700 points. *Emergency Exit - Climb to the roof from inside the bus. 700 points. *Turbine - Moves the bus faster. 1500 points. *Electro Defense Systems - Gives T.E.D.D. abilities similar to the Avogadro. Slow recharge time. 3000 points. M.E.D.D - "Maddy" revives any 5th downed player. Which means, in order for M.E.D.D. to revive a player, 4 players prior must have been downed. M.E.D.D. does not revive all the time, it just feels pity on you all. Upgrades: *Faster Recovery - Basically like Toughness from Multiplayer. Heal faster when hit. 2000 points. *Quick Revive Machine - Placed in the back of the bus. Permanent. 3000 points. *Peristant Perk Revive - Gives the Quick Revive Persistant Perk. 4000 points. N.E.D.D. - "Neddy" is the brawn. His sole purpose is to kick zombie ass. He is the robot incarnation of Tank Dempsey, I would even say. He fits turrets anywhere on the bus, killing zombies before they get to you. He also shoots out of his own fire port on the bus. *MG Turret - Placed on Roof. Mountable by player. Surrounded by Sandbags. 1200 points. *Flame Turret - Placed on roof, towards back of the bus. Not very effective on zombies. Does not run out of ammo. 500 points. *Rearm - Reload all Turrets and N.E.D.D. 2000 points. *Grenade Launchers - Adds dual grenade launchers to the front of the bus. 2500 points. *Ray Turret - Acts like a Ray Gun. Very slow reload, makes crawlers often. High damage. Placed towards front of bus. 6000 points. *Blowback Turret - Two Thundergun themed turrets are placed on both sides of the bus, blowing back and sometimes killing zombies who attack the barricades. 3000 points. S.1.D.D. - "Sid" is your construction bot. She adds to the speculation that this takes place in Russia due to her accent when saying, "Construction Complete!" Sid and her other models have very expensive physical upgrades to the bus. *Steel Barricades - Harder barricades to break. 2100 points. *Spikes - Spikes protrude from the sides of the bus, hitting zombies. 1700 points. *Composite Armor - The bus becomes more formidable and Hellhounds are killed when near the bus. Ghouls will start spawning, though. 3000 points. *Double Down - Bus expands to a double decker. 7000 points. *Triple the Fun! - Bus expands to a triple decker. 8000 points. *QUADDD - Bus expands to a quad decker. 9000 points. S.2.D.D. - "Sid 2" is the bot for the second floor, when expanded. She contains more upgrades. *Speed Cola Machine - Permanent. Place in back of bus. 6000 points. *Evoluter - Returning from Pallet, this will upgrade your grenades for the same price as the Pack-a-Punch. You still need to pay to place it, though. 7000 points. *Munitions Pile - Buy C4, Claymores, Bouncing Betties and Spiked Claymores from here. You must play to place it before using. 7500 points. *Melee Rack - This Rack contains the Galvaknuckles, Sickle, Bowie Knife and new Machete. 6000 points. S.3.D.D. - "Sed" is male, rather than female. He controls the third floor, when expanded. He contains more upgrades. *PHD Flopper Machine - Permanent. Placed in back of bus. 4000 points. *Pack- a- Punch Machine - Permanent. Placed on the side. 10,000 points. *Bank - A small deposit box next to Sed. Store points in here. 8000 points. *Grenade Storage - A laptop to the left of the deposit box. Store grenades. 5000 points. *Holy Altar - Buy Holy Water or a staff. Bless your weapon, giving it a bonus attachment for a very high price. 9000 points for the Altar itself. S.4.D.D. - "Sad" is sad only because she's the last robot! Cheer her up by buying the coolest and most effective upgrades on the bus! *Teleporter Pad - Allows a player(s) to teleport from the Warehouse to the bus, but not vice versa. 12,000 points. 1000 to turn on. *Power-Up Drop Pad - A small corner set aside for the drop of a random power up every 5 minutes. 7000 points. *Gun Storage - A mini fridge next to Sad. Store your guns. 8000 points. *Juggernog Machine - Permanent. Placed in the back of bus. 8500 points. *Watchtower - A watchtower is built into the bus, acting as a sniper perch. Only one person can fit up here. There's a mountable MG up here too. 10,000 points. *Monkey Bombs - A toy box where you can buy them from. 6000 points. *Zombie Shield - Attached to the wall. 3000 points. *Sniper Cabinet - Contains the DSR and Ballista. 5000 points. Drop-Off Areas This lists all the possible random locations the bus can drop you off at. The Warehouse Rarity:Very Rare *Small, one entrance warehouse. *Contains every perk made by Treyarch so far, from Quick Revive to Electric Cherry. *Pack-a-Punch and Evoluter are present. *Teleporter to the bus. *Mystery Box Spawn. *Scar-H and AN-94 on the wall. *Melee Rack here as well. Mobile Church Rarity:Common *In the middle of nowhere, just a small truck with a small room with an altar. *Bless a gun for 8000 points or buy the Holy Water and Staff. Pond Rarity: Very Common *Starting Area. *Ghouls may appear from water. *Bowie Knife is on a tree. Town Rarity: Uncommon *Almost identical to the one on Green Run. There's no bowling alley or laundromat in this one and it's not as banged up. *4 original perks and Stamin' Up. *Semtex off the wall. Parking Lot Rarity: Common *Mystery Box Spawn. *Melee Rack. *PHD Flopper. *Gun Van, containing the Uzi, AK47, RPG, C4 Charges, M16, MP5k, M60 and DSR. Very rarely will the DSR be replaced by the Scavenger. All guns cost 5000 points. Cemetary Rarity: Rare *Ghouls appear here. *Holy Water is on the wall. *Mystery Box Spawn. *Evoluter machine. *Tombstone Soda machine. Weapons List *M1911 *B23R *Executioner *KAP-40 *Uzi *PM63 *MP5 *MP5k *Chicom CQB *AK-74u *AK47 *M16 *M4A1 *M14 *M1 Carbine *AN-94 *SCAR-H *FAMAS *Olympia *Sawed-Off Shotgun *SPAS-12 *Stakeout *Model 1887 *Blundergat *AA-12 *M60 *L96A1 *Dragunov *DSR *Ballista *Crossbow *Ballistic Knife *RPG-7 *M1 Bazooka *M72 LAW *SMAW *Machete *Bowie Knife *Sickle *Knife *Galvaknuckles *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Claymores *C4 *Holy Water *Scavenger *Ray Gun *Thundergun *Wunderwaffe- DG2 *Monkey Bombs